


lucky to have you

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay," Nagisa yawned, stretching. He looked up at Haru. "What are you thinking about, Haru-chan?" Haru smiled.</p><p>"Just how lucky I am to have you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky to have you

**Author's Note:**

> because ideal nagiharu is both of them marveling at how lucky they are to be with the other ;u;  
> working title: "is this actually happening" (i was having trouble motivating myself to actually put words down)

Nagisa sat by the side of the pool with a towel draped over his wet hair, watching Haru swim. The boy moved gracefully through the water, twisting and turning like a dolphin. There was no getting around it - Haru-chan was beautiful. Nagisa thought about how it was seeing Haru-chan that had first inspired him to swim when they were children. Nagisa had always looked up to the older boy, and he thought about how fortunate he was to be with someone so amazing that made him push himself to do better. But Haru-chan wasn't just an idol to Nagisa - he was a close companion. When Nagisa had felt helpless because of his parents' ultimatum, Haru-chan was the one who had comforted him. Even though he wouldn't always say it out loud, Nagisa knew that Haru-chan cared about him a lot. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to feel so loved.

As Haru finally surfaced and climbed out of the pool, Nagisa stood up.

"Haru-chan!" he yelled, and started running towards him.

"Nagisa, wait-" Haru began began, but it was too late. Nagisa tackled his boyfriend with a hug, causing them both to fall back into the pool with a large splash.

"What was that for?" Haru asked flatly, after they had surfaced again. Nagisa shrugged.

"I'm just so lucky to have you, Haru-chan!" he grinned.

Haru stared at Nagisa for a beat, then began to laugh. In spite of himself, Nagisa gasped. Then, he placed a kiss on Haru's cheek.

"I love you, Haru-chan."

"I love you too."

* * *

Haruka stared out the window of the minivan at the waves, sparkling orange in the sunset - Amakata-sensei had elected to take the scenic route home from the swim meet. Beside him, Nagisa made a small noise in his sleep and shifted to lean on Haruka's shoulder. Haru smiled. He - and everyone, really - had Nagisa to thank for coming up with the idea of a swim club at Iwatobi in the first place, as well as gaining them a fourth swimmer. Nagisa could be incredibly persuasive when he wanted to be, and though it frequently landed them all in trouble, there was no denying they'd be lost without Nagisa's relentless enthusiasm driving them forward, especially Haru. Nagisa pushed Haru in ways that Rin couldn't, that Makoto wouldn't dare. But most importantly, Haru thought, Nagisa had an uncanny ability to get Haru to open up, simply by being his own disarmingly honest self. At that moment, as Nagisa breathed a happy sigh in his sleep that tickled Haru's skin, Haru realized how fortunate he was to have Nagisa in his life.

Haru noticed a stray lock of hair that had fallen into Nagisa's face and brushed it away, accidentally waking him up.

"Mmm?" he hummed sleepily, blinking up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Haru said impassively.

"It's okay," Nagisa yawned, stretching. He looked up at Haru. "What are you thinking about, Haru-chan?" Haru smiled.

"Just how lucky I am to have you."

Nagisa looked surprised for a moment, then smiled brightly, a smile that always brought a strange warmth to Haru's chest. He planted a kiss on Haru's cheek, then he closed his eyes and rested his head back on Haru's shoulder. Haru wrapped an arm around Nagisa and also closed his eyes, still smiling. _I love you, Nagisa._


End file.
